


Banter between Kings on Idols

by eigo130



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: Nero wants to be an idol!





	

The battle that their master had sent them to finished with “Great” success, as Gilgamesh would say despite most of the team originally sent off to battle had been greatly wounded. So it was just the two of them, Saber and Archer, making their way back to Chaldea.

“It is decided! I will become an idol! It is a good idea right? I thought of it just now. Then everyone can hear my voice!”

Walking alongside her, Gilgamesh cast her an amused look..

“Idol?”

“You know how my song was well received by the enemies? I know others will like it too!” Well received was one way to put it, considering it was the killing blow of the battle.

“Hah! You wish to wipe out all of humanity?”

Nero clapped her hands together and nodded.

“Umu! All of humanity to hear my voice, they will love it!”

Gilgamesh scoffed, and crossed his arms. It was apparent that Nero misunderstood, but he was not about to correct her. Not when it was a near impossible feat to become an ido—

Gilgamesh looked down at Nero, who was suddenly lifting up the front part of his armor.

“What do you think you are doing?”

 Nero pursed her lips in thought before releasing Gilgamesh’s armor.

“It is shiny, and will catch everyone’s attention. Maybe I will use this in my costume design!” With a quick spin on her heels, Nero continued walking. Gilgamesh looked after her for a moment before chuckling under his breath.

“You really think you can become an idol?” 

Nero turned her head to look over her shoulder before cocking it back.

“Of course I can!”

“Hah! I would sooner become an idol than you would. Give up on your foolish dream before you hurt yourself falling forward!” The smirk on Gilgamesh’s upturned face made Nero frown before her cheeks puff out.

“You are being mean. You are a king too right? Then you should know that we can become idols! Inspiration for the people and in everyone’s hearts! That is what a king is, that is what an idol is!” Whether or not Gilgamesh was that, Nero does not quite know but the determination in her eyes does make the smirk on Gilgamesh’s lips soften just a bit.

“…Are about to you cry?”

“I said you were being mean!”

Gilgamesh laughed as Nero’s emerald eyes shone, and he walked forward, past the Saber servant.

“Whatever. But you should run this by you-know-who before you go off on your own stupidity.”

“Master will love the idea I bet! Let’s go!” Quickly the sniffles disappeared, and the two were back on track to returning to their master.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
